Vamp Camps
by Gilbert's Door
Summary: I'm afraid it's not as jolly as it sounds. The Slayers have rounded up all the Vampires and stuck them in Vampire Prisons, Vlad included. He has almost given up when his eyes fall upon a breather girl, and their unexpected friendship sets things in motion that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself I was going to use this summer to finish all my fanfics, and instead have started a new one! Oh well, hope you like it.**

This void that Vladimir now lived in was a kind of indirect torture, that even the most evil of Vampires couldn't of conjured up. He often wondered if he was dead, and that this was some form of afterlife. An afterlife where everything was a crystal clear shade of blinding white, from the walls and the ceiling, to the clothes and the shoes on his feet. He'd always heard the breathers talking about the white light and the purity of heaven. This place could have been just as innocent, if it wasn't for the sharply carved stakes in hands of each guard. The buzzers and bells, strict discipline, limited contact between each other and the horrific lack of real sustenance was a constant reminder that this place was far, far closer to hell.

Of course, Vlad wasn't even contemplating the possibility that he, a vampire, would get a chance to go to heaven, whether it existed or not.

Did they deserve this? Thousands of years just taking what they wanted; hunting, killing and manipulating breathers. Now they had to pay the price, and by garlic was it high.

But what was the point even thinking about it? Vlad hadn't really been doing much of that lately. He didn't need to. The slayers told them what to do, and everyday it was the same. He might as well of been dead, except he was already, and that was why he was there.

Vlad wasn't even sure how long it had been. There were no calendars or distinctive events like Halloween or Bag-a-Breather day to count the months by. He couldn't even tell what time of year it was, as all the windows were just a bright sheet of white.

Vlad reckoned the slayers chose the bright colours just to spite them all. Even looking at the daylight seeping through the translucent blinds on the windows made Vlad's eyes hurt, and the slayers didn't even let them sleep during the day.

Today Vlad knew it was a Monday though. Monday was the day he was inspected by the warden.

All of the Vampires were inspected on Mondays. They were all forced to sit along the sides of the hallway in a long queue, waiting to be seen as armed slayers patrolled the corridors. No talking was allowed. They all had to sit there in silence, their hands bound with argintalium, and wait for their name to be called.

'Vladimir Dracula', called a voice from inside the warden's office.

Vlad rose from his seat and entered the office, escorted by two guards

He had been partaking in the same routine for garlic knows how long, and still every time he had to close his eyes as he entered. The bright white walls of the hallway were nothing compared to the wardens office. The glass in the windows here wasn't coated in white, but completely bare, with only a UV filter protecting him. On this particular day the bright rays of the sun were shining into the room, and it was all Vlad could do not to wince in pain as he squinted up at the warden.

The warden himself was a rather stocky, tanned and aging man, who felt no need to greet the thing that had just entered his study. It sat there, grimacing at the rays of light that showed it for what it truly was. Granted, the medication the vamps were given did lower their resilience to sunlight and garlic, making them more sensitive to the light than they would perhaps be normally, but it still exposed them for what they were, and this boy was no different.

He was in fact, still just a boy. According to his file, he was yet to turn nineteen, and his slight frame didn't really impose much of the terror that biters were famous for. Despite this however, he had the highest levels of UVS (Unnatural Vampiric Skills) that had ever been recorded, and even now, when he was shackled and medicated, his voice rang out like the drums of hell itself. Or maybe that was just the warden's imagination.

'Still haven't found room in the budget for blinds then I see,' he said, grimacing and trying to open his eyes as he sat down.

'I wouldn't hold your breath bloodsucker' said one of the guards who stood behind the warden.

The vampire smiled at the joke, flashing his bright white teeth in a grin and closing his eyes again. 'If only I could...'

The warden had to admit he was very strange for a biter. Most of them would shouted abuse at them, both in Transylvanian and English, or threaten them, or just rant about how vampires were superior to humans. Either that or they would never said anything at all. The things Dracula said however, weren't natural for a vamp, and that chilled the warden's bones to the core.

He cleared his throat and shuffled his papers importantly.

'You're due a UVS scan and a shot,' he said briskly.

This was standard procedure, and the vamp nodded once as the nurse began preparing the medication. The warden thanked all that was wooden and pointy that he didn't have to do that part. The nurse had to actually touch the biters! Despite his facade of being the imposing and fearless warden, he still couldn't stand coming into contact with those demons in human form. That was why he'd always preferred the desk job rather than going out to hunt the vamps... before they'd all been captured of course.

It was strange when the Warden thought about his position at the camp. When at first all the Vampires has been rounded and locked up he had been all for their complete extermination, as many other slayers had been. Now though, he was almost glad the government had brought in the Vampire Detainment Camps. The Warden had a place now; a place where he was respected.

Vlad was used to this procedure. It had to be done every week, and he held out his wrist for the nurse. He'd tried to resist before, but experience told him it definitely wasn't worth it.

The nurse took his arm, not even flinching at his cold temperature, and injected the needle into his wrist. Vlad winced slightly... the nurse wasn't really a nurse, just a rather stocky slayer in an apron. He had a feeling that he enjoyed it too, and Vlad winced again as the nurse yanked the needle out of his arm.

Due to the fact that his heart wasn't actually beating the blood around his body it took a while for the chemicals to take effect. However, before long he began to feel his limbs grow heavier as the mixture slowly circulated his body, dampening his super speed and strength, and completely removing his ability to shape-shift.

The office turned into a glaring blur, as it always did, and he was led out by rough hands into the hallway and sent away as the next name was called. Just another Monday.

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

It was lunchtime... or red paste in a cup time...

Vlad closed his eyes and leant his head in his hands, his elbows on the table.

He was starting to give up. He was starting to forget what it was like to go about a normal life. Jesus, even normal for his family would do compared to this. And it wasn't ever going to change. He was a vampire. He was going to live forever, and forever in here was going to be a long, long time.

A sudden shiver went down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He was being watched. He snapped his head up to the balcony above the eating hall. A young woman was standing there amongst a group of male slayers, staring at him. As his eyes met hers she literally jumped, and looking all flustered quickly straightened her hair out before walking from the edge of the balcony. She was definitely a breather, but Vlad couldn't tell if she was a slayer or not. She was the first person he'd seen in months wearing normal clothes, rather than the vampire's white uniform or the slayer's green camo. She was also the first _girl_ he'd seen in what felt like a life time! She was pretty too, with what he was sure were deep brown eyes and a mid-shoulder crop of rich brown hair that hung in waves. She was dressed in a navy dress and black boots, and to be honest looked pretty stunning. Mind you, Vlad would of probably found Renfield in a wig attractive right now, after living in the male section of the 'Vamp Camp' with nothing but other guys to look at.

But why had she been staring at him? And looked so flustered when he caught her in the act? Vlad wasn't really sure of any of it, but he was certain he wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of her again.

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

Anna closed her eyes and cringed at what had just happened, almost bumping into a clumsy looking guard with a box labelled 'slippers' in the process. Why had she been staring so intently at that vampire? And why oh why had he decided to look back!?

He might not have looked at her, she thought hopefully. He might have just been looking up. Everyone had to look up once in a while.

Oh who was she kidding, he had looked right into her eyes, and she had panicked! When she thought about it she didn't know why she was so embarrassed. What had he thought when he saw her looking at him? Did vampire even think? Or at least any thoughts other than blood and biting. Everyone always said they were rather animalistic; just thinking about their prey. She'd seen them fighting one another before, and the way they snarled at each other... they were vicious!

But this one, he wasn't past it like half of the others in here. He looked about her age. Mind you, she had to remind herself that they lived forever, and that he could have looked like that for the last hundred years.

She had heard her dad mention that this was one of the maximum security Vamp Camps. To be locked up in here you had to be either really powerful or really insane. She didn't know which one the black haired biter was, but either way he was a threat.

She felt like giving herself a slap. 'Stop thinking about a vampire of all things!' she muttered to herself as she headed towards the slayer's cafeteria. She just hadn't seen any good looking boys lately. Here they were either too old or too serious. Her vamp had been serious... but those eyes and that hair and that bone structure made up for it...

Flying stakes! She was disgusting herself! She found a murderer attractive! She definitely needed a boyfriend.

**Please take the time to leave a review telling me what you think, very much appreciated if you do. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad was starting to forget which day of the week it was again. They all sort of just merged into one, and this cloudy head he had didn't help. He always had it, but it was worse for a couple of days after he'd had the medication. It was like he couldn't concentrate properly on anything, and every movement he made felt slow and uncoordinated. They said that the meds just removed all the vampire abilities he had. He could swear he had never felt so heavy and slow like this before he was a vampire... but maybe he'd just forgotten.

It was the mid morning break they always had. There was a small grassy quad somewhere in the middle of the facility with a huge white dome over it where they were given a few hours each day to just get some exercise I guess, or chat amongst themselves. Most of the vampires sat in little clumps around the quad, muttering inane things to each other about the good old days, or how much they hated the artificial blood they were given for breakfast.

Vlad didn't really partake in these conversations, mostly because he couldn't see the point any more. The courtyard was dotted with trees, and Vlad plonked himself down by the base of one in the corner. He didn't know what else to do really. He didn't really know any of the vampires here too well. None of his family were here, which sometimes worried him. As this was a male only camp he was sure Ingrid would of been put in the female equivalent, but why wasn't his dad here? He was powerful and rather well renowned wasn't he? Vlad would of thought he'd be in the high security prison with him.

Oh, of course, there was Renfield, but he wasn't here because of his vampiric abilities. If the boil infested butler had been mad before, he was now more crazy than Ingrid when she lost a game of Vamponopoly. If Vlad leant back on his hands and looked around the benches he could just about see Renfield trying to swim in the withered and dead flower garden, with the occasional shout of 'all aboard!'

Vlad closed his eyes and leant his head against the tree. He tried to imagine the wind rustling through the leaves, or the feel of the starlight on his silver skin. He tried to remember what it felt like to be free, but the memory was rotting inside his head. In time there would be nothing left at all.

Vlad must of been there for longer than he'd thought, because when he looked around what felt like only moments later the whole courtyard was deserted. At first he wondered whether he'd drifted off into the dream world, but on checking the clock on the wall he saw that their break had ended ten minutes ago.

Vlad stood up and had started walking across the courtyard when a group of slayers with a football entered.

Their laughs and friendly jeers were immediately silenced as they saw him.

'What the hell are you doing here on your own?' said one of the slayers at the front, walking up to him.

'I didn't hear the bell...' Vlad began, trying to focus on them all as the cloud circled his brain. There were about five or six of them, and they started to surround him as he tried to make his way out of the courtyard.

'Look guys, the little vampy wamp is all alone. That can't be good,' said one guy who somewhat resembled a large long soup spoon; kind of lanky with a very round head.

'What have you been plotting?' snarled a particularly small and mean looking one, who's eyes kept bouncing around in his skull.

'Chill it Tim, he probably just wanted a bit of alone time,' said another one at the back.

'Let's show him what happens when bloodsuckers are left alone,' another said with a sneer, and before Vlad knew it he had been pushed to the ground and several pairs of boots were raining down on him like stakes in a coffin. He felt sick. His head was spinning with dark swirling clouds, and his eyes blurred as pain shot through his chest and back. It was all he could do to make himself as small as possible as heavy guard boots came at him from all angles.

When Vlad thought he was almost about to pass out the jeers and insults ringing above him stopped, and the shadows of the guards moved off him as a female voice sounded loud across the yard.

'Oh my god! Stop! Stop!'

The slayers all moved back and began straightening themselves out. Vlad winced as he tried to move, attempting to prop himself up on his elbow.

'What the hell...' she said almost to herself.

'Look Anna, it had to be taught a lesson...' said one of them with a grumble.

'Come on Craig,' said another guard, and they all left the yard without so much as an excuse.

Vlad pushed himself up so that he was kneeling on the muddy grass and tried to clear the swarms of bats that were flying around his head.

'Are... are you...'

Vlad looked up to see the girl still stood there, staring at him. He made to get up, but winced as pain shot across his rib cage, so decided to sit back down again.

Anna didn't know whether she should say something. She didn't know if she should try and help him, or just leave, so she just stood and stared at him. She hadn't even known it was the black haired boy from before until the guards had all left.

'Shall... shall I...' She stumbled over her words, so just went back to standing and staring. She could tell he was trying to regain his composure, and would have said he was just taking long deep breaths if she hadn't known better.

'You can leave if you like.'

Shivers went shooting down her spine as she heard him speak. It was perfect. The way his lips moved to form the words, the way his voice rang crystal clear on the air. She thought about what he'd said. She could leave... she probably should leave, but she didn't want to.

'No wait!' she said as he attempted to get up again, this time being more successful at it. 'You should stay still, you look hurt.'

'I'll be fine,' he said as he stood up slowly, pressing his hand to his ribcage as he tried to hide the pain in his face.

Then Anna thought of an ingenious way to find out his name.

'You could be concussed! Do you know what day it is? What's your name?'

'I'm not sure, two or three days after Monday, what day is that again?'

Jesus, she thought, maybe he is concussed.

'It's Wednesday,' she said matter-of-factly. 'What's your name?'

'Vladimir,' he said, closing his eyes briefly.

Damn it. She had been hoping he would have a horribly ugly and scary name like Severed Fingers, or at least something silly like Batty. She knew there was definitely a biter in this place called Throttle.

Vladimir. It was almost... elegant, and it suited him perfectly. Even when he was standing battered and bruised in front of her, his eyes shone like dark pools of still water, framed by the dark nights sky of his hair and the cool white ice of his complexion.

She was pulled suddenly from her sinful thoughts as he started to walk towards her. A flash of panic stirred as she realised she was standing unarmed and alone with a vampire, and she instinctively took a step back.

He stared at her for about three seconds and she almost felt embarrassed. She stood to the side to let him pass and watched as he walked as quickly as he could out of the quad and down the corridor. She clutched her arms to her sides and tried to stop thinking about the buzzes of excitement that were zipping through her. Anna had never felt like this. He had barely even spoken a sentence to her, it was stupid.

He was wrong. He was evil.

She had to keep telling herself that.

**Thank you for reading this far! Please review telling me what you think, even if it's constructive ****criticism. They're all very inspiring!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Vlad had to remind himself that he should be grateful. He was locked up in this miserable place, but anything had to be better than being a pile of dust in someone's Hoover bag. If it hadn't been for the protesters he would of been exactly that. The slayers had been all for wiping them out; obliterating their entire race and having done with it. The humans however, that is, the normal people, they had protested, and so here they all were.

There were a few camps up and down the country, all divided into sections. Males and females were separated, and they were placed in different camps depending on their natural strength and powers. Vlad, being the chosen one, was in the highest security prison. Most of the slayers had been surprised to learn that the dreadfully powerful and legendary chosen one of the vampire race was a skinny teenager. They had heard stories about his powers (only of which about half were true) that made their slayer blood run cold, but seeing Vlad in the flesh had made them doubt how fearsome he actually was. The vampires knew more of the truth about how many powers he possessed, and he had been regarded with a certain degree of apprehension when he'd first arrived here.

Of course, in this place they were all medicated and regularly checked over. The slayers couldn't risk any one of them regaining their powers...

Vlad turned over in his bed, fidgeting as he tried to get more comfortable. He didn't know whether the slayers had given them all beds just to spite them, or if the idea of providing coffins hadn't even crossed their mind. Either way, Vlad hated them. They were hot and slouchy and wobbly. He couldn't believe sometimes that he had once _chosen_ to sleep in them.

He had been trying to get to sleep for over an hour now, but no matter how many bouncing bats he counted his mind kept sneaking back to the girl.

Anna, the guard had called her. Vlad had to admit that if it hadn't been for Anna the aches that kept pulsing through his body would've been a lot more severe. She had been uneasy, and yet so inquisitive it almost made him smile to think about it. There was an attractive naivety about her; a kind of childish charm. And she had the most entrancing eyes, like melted chocolate dashed with flecks of silvery white.

Of course, Vlad had noticed her natural aversion towards him, and he couldn't deny it had struck a chord. Anyone would have been interested if they'd found the supposed leader of the vampires being beaten up by a bunch of slug-brained slayers. She hadn't been showing interest in _him_, just in the situation. He knew he was nothing to her. She probably didn't even remember his name.


End file.
